User blog:Njalm2/Useable Zanpakuto
Since I love making Zanpakutō, but have relatively few characters of whom to entrust them; I've decided to make Zanpakutō on this Blog, these Zanpakutō will be useable by other users provided they get my explicit permission to do so. I'll give more information about them if asked, wether its in order to clarify its type or not. Weaknesses will be clarified in "Authors Notes" Zanpakutō Anzenka (暗然寡, Gloomy Widow): While in its sealed state, Anzenka appears like a katana with a black handle, and a circular tsuba. Complete with a pitch black sheath, otherwise it looks unremarkably ordinary in its appearance. The length of the katana equal exactly two feet. Shikai: Anzenka is activated by the release command "Spin" followed by the name of the Zanpakutō itself, once released the blade of the katana become somewhat narrower, but becomes a good five inches longer to compensate, a long chain also dangles from the end of the handle, this chain ends in a sharp barb, the chain is initially a few inches long, but it can extend to a maximum length of ten meters. Shikai Special Ability: Anzenka possess a very potent form of venom which is composed of several different types of venom all in one, it is thus highly complicated and hard to administer an antidote against, the poison is injected by regular cuts, as the Zanpakuto itself secrete it upon contact with the opponents body - the barb on the chain can also inject the poison as well, and that over a good distance. *'Powerful Hemotoxin': The primary component of Anzenka's abilities is the fact that it secrete a powerful Hemotoxin directly onto the opponents blood system - this poison causes severe hemorrhage in the subject, it also disrupts the blod clotting process to such an extent that the bleeding must be stopped trough manual means or the victim may risk death trough the profused blood loss. The loss of blood also induces disorientation, intense agony and dizzyness, it may also induce a vertigo-like state. It can also cause damage to tissues. The poison does however kill at a very slow pace as opposed to other toxins and the Shinigami would likely need to finish the job manually, taking advantage over the detrimental effects of the poison to swiftly execute the now highly handicapped opponent. *'Reitoxin: '''The toxin also works so as to disrupt the flow of Reiryoku in the opponent, causing spells to misfire, abilities to be unintentionally overloaded and thus result in failure; the aspect is similiar to the properties of the Seele Scneider but yet very different in that this actually prevents many techniques that require a set amount of Spiritual Energy, as opposed to simply cause them to expend more energy than intended upon their techniques. *'Venom Gland: 'Anzenka is peculiar in that it has a set amount of venom available for use at any one time, the Shinigami chooses how much venom will be injected in the opponent once Anzenka "bites" and he or she may even choose to release no venom at all, this must be decided ''before ''the blade cuts otherwise it won't happen. Anzenka's venom gland can be emptied and if this is the case Anzenka will revert back to its sealed state immediately, and refuse to re-enter Shikai until it has regenerated some of its venom, which is done by sheathing the Zanpakuto, and keeping it sheathed for a set amount of time. The actual capacity of venom varies depending on the Shinigami's Spiritual Power. ''Authors Notes: Alright, while this may at first glance appear to be quite the useless Zanpakuto, this is quite possible one of the nastiest ones I've ever made, needless to say it is pretty much required that the character whom has this one would be rather proficient in Swordsmanship, and likely have some sort of other form of attack to prepare for the eventuality that the venom runs out.﻿ Category:Blog posts